Club Bathrooms
by Oshikake
Summary: Harry and Louis are both sick and tired of hiding from each other, and secretly are jealous of each other's new number-one priorities in life. Larry Stylinson slash


**A/N: Okay, okay. Before you yell at me, I **_**know **_**it's been forever and I know that you, Frivolous, have been waiting over two months for this. It is poorly written and I am so ashamed of the low quality and I swear you're getting something for Christmas. So I'm sorry for the delay and the story that should've been better.**

-Line-

"Harry! I'm home!" Louis called out as he shed his zip-up, toeing off his shoes and padding into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet for a cup, pouring some grape juice and sitting up on the counter when he heard Harry coming down the stairs.

Harry sighed in frustration, walking into the kitchen and looked at the boy sipping his drink. "Let's get out for once." He said quietly, walking up to the boy and looking into his eyes.

"What? Nick want you again?" Louis said heatedly as he set his cup in the sink.

"No, I just figured it's be fun to go out to the club together. Been a while since we have." Harry said quietly, walking toward the boy with a hard look on his face. He hated when Louis just brushed off going out with Eleanor like it was no fucking problem. He hated it. It burned in his throat every time he thought about it.

"O-okay." Louis said as Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him down off the counter and to the door. He grabbed his jacket and wallet from the side table in the hall, slipping on his shoes as he was dragged out of the door. He breathed out and shivered, watching his breath fog in front of him.

"Cold?" Harry asked as they walked, not taking the car because it was just down the road. He watched as Louis' face turned pink against the harsh wind. Louis just nodded and he came closer to him, wrapping his arm tightly around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Thanks, Haz." Louis said gratefully as they turned the corner and he scooted away from Harry's grasp when they walked up to the club where they could already hear the bass. They entered easily, not likely having many fans in a club. "Want something to drink?" He shouted over the music and people, looking at Harry and smiling.

"Sure." Harry hollered, pulling his hand over to follow him to the bar. Louis ordered two drinks, handing one to Harry and taking a long drink from his. A ginger girl walked up to Harry in a skimpy dress. "Wanna dance, curly?" She purred quietly, and Louis felt his chest burn in anger. Before Harry could object, he was pulled away into the crowd, looking back apologetically to the Doncaster lad.

Louis didn't know that he sat his drink down or stood up, he just started into the crowd furiously, having no clue where this jealousy was coming from. He didn't htink he liked Harry. But the emotion fueling him was unmistakeable. He pushed through a few more people before he came to Harry, looking extremely awkward as he just kind of stood there with the girl grinding against him. His brow furrowed, walking up to the curly haired boy and pulling him away.

"Dance with me, Harry." He whispered in a determined tone, his firey blue eyes meeting confused green ones. Louis pulled him closer, spinning around and pressing against him gracefully. He took hold of Harry's hands, putting one on his hip and one near his waist as his hips started to circle to the song's beat. He felt Harry's hands tighten and he stared into his eyes, nodding as he fully ground his ass aginst him. He looked over to the girl he'd caused Harry to abandon, smirking as he felt the bulge in Harry's trousers grow.

Harry bit his lip as he started to pull Louis closer, erection rubbing against his bum definetly. He pulled Louis up out of his posture, leaning down to bite into his neck. "Bathroom. Now." Harry growled, watching Louis' breath hitch. He took Louis' hand and led him back to the single stalled bathroom, locking the door quickly and slamming the boy against the wall. He led him to the tiny counter with the sink, crammed into the corner between a stall wall and brick.

Louis' legs spread in immediate acceptance, even if they had never done this together before he was strangely okay with it. Harry walked up between his legs and his hands came to rest on his full thighs. He ran his hands along the lad's legs, getting closer and closer to the semi-hard erection in his tight black chinos.

"Louis, you're so fucking hot. Show me how loud you can get, baby." Harry growled into the boy's neck, palming Louis suddenly and making him gasp.

"Harry..." Louis moaned quietly into his ear, wrapping his short arms around Harry's neck. He bit his lip as he rocked his hips up into Harry's palm, needing more friction.

"Louder." Harry said with a furrow in his brow and biting down on Louis' shoulder.

"Daddy!" Louis cried in arousal, making sure that if anyone were to hear them they would be covered. He took it all in, eyes lolling back as Harry growled loudly. Louis was learning all kinds of things, and one of them was that Harry really had a kink for manhandling him and names. "Harry," He whispered into the boy's ear, capturing his attention. "Do you like my little names? Make you wanna fuck me?" He said as he bit his lip, hips rutting into Harry's large hand.

"Fuck yes. Makes me want to cum so deep in you that you won't know your name. Makes me want to destroy you, fuck your little body until you need help fucking walking out of here. I'm tired of waiting." Harry ground out, undoing Louis trouser button and zipper. He tugged at the waistband, Louis sliding forward with the rough treatment.

"H-Hazza. Please..." Louis whined, eyebrows scrunching as his mouth opened for him to pant. He felt Harry's hand rub against him harder, making him bite his lip to muffle a loud moan.

"What, Louis? You dirty little slut, moaning for me. What do you want from me?" Harry growled into his neck, biting down where his tongue had ran over the soft skin.

"Harry..." Louis groaned out while his hips jerked up shakily. He felt Harry's hand leave his erection and he whined with want, but he noticed Harry pulling his trousers down to his knees and his own completely off. The curly haired boy stood between his legs and placed his large hands over his hips, fingertips digging into Louis round arse cheeks. Louis had never felt tinier.

"Babe, your skin is so soft, waiting to be touched." Harry said almost sweetly for the situation, eyes flickering down to Louis' hard on. He leaned down to peck at the tip of his cock, licking at the pearl of precome gathering. He straightened again, looking at Louis' lidded eys as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Louis' eyes opened more, looking down for the first time at Harry's dick.

"Holy fuck, Harry... You're so big." Louis said, even as he licked his lips and stared with wide, innocent blue eyes.

Harry muttered something about "fucking him so hard" and leaned in, kissing under Louis' ear and asked, "It's gonna be rough... I didn't bring anything." He whispered, letting his breath dry the wet trails over Louis' neck slightly.

"You underestimate me, Harry. You don't know what I've done." Okay, so he was... exaggerating. He hadn't slept with a guy in two years, and that was calling it. But he wanted it so badly. He watched as Harry's eyebrow quirked up in surprise, leaning forward to kiss Louis' neck ever so gently. Louis felt a warm stir in his chest, leaning into Harry and reaching out to stroke Harry's length with his small hand.

Harry let out a low whimper, hips thrusting harshly and stepping forward, dick brushing against Louis' entrance. Louis let out a high squeak, unfarmiliar sensation sending shock through his nerves. He rutted down against the boy's hard on, making them come into more contact and he secretly doubted if he could take the huge cock without any help.

Harry felt the boy's hands dart to his shoulders, nails digging into them as he rocked his hips again. His erection pressed against Louis entrance again, almost going in but his hips rocked back. When Louis laced his fingers into Harry's curls, Harry's neck arched in pleasure, someone touching his hair always being a turn on. His hips jerked forward sharply, actually going into Louis slightly and making the older boy moan loudly. Harry closed the gap between them, standing with dick pressed against the smaller boy.

"Are you ready, Lou?" He asked quietly, whispering gently to the boy. The boy arched, their chests pressing together as he panted loudly. He groaned out an okay, biting his lip and waiting for Harry to slam into him. He curled forward and rested his cheek on Harry's shoulder, nails digging into his back.

Harry moved forward, pushing into Louis slowly and stopping when the boy whimpered. "Are you alright, love? Did I hurt you?" He asked with a slightly panicked tone, staring at the boy with wide, drak green eyes. Louis nodded, eyes squeezed shut with tears prickling and teeth clenched. He took a deep breath, getting used to being stretched so suddenly and dryly. The friction burnt his skin, but he wasn't going to stop.

Harry kissed along the apple of his cheek, waiting to feel the boy adjust. He entered him inch by inch, slowly getting the boy accustomed to his size. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you." He whispered sweetly, kissing the boy's face in different spots, comforting him. Louis smiled lightly, feeling the old sensations overwhelming his senses, pleasure pouring through his veins. He was surprised and thought maybe it'd been a while since he'd had sex.

Harry gasped in surprised when Louis pulled away and leaned back in, pushing down onto his dick and slowly setting a calm pattern. Louis looked up at the ceiling, eyes rolling back as he dropped himself over and over again onto Harry's cock. The friction of dry skin against dry skin stung for the both of them, but if Harry was going by anything, the way Louis was biting his lip told him it was going right. He thrusted forward gently, Louis mewling like a cat in heat.

"So fucking beautiful," Harry said as he watched the smaller boy swallow thickly. "Such a little cock slut. You like fucking yourself on me, baby?"

Louis nodded feverently, biting his lip to hold back a loud shout, remebering exactly where they were. He groaned when Harry stopped moving, trying to get the boy to continue. Harry pulled out of him, picking him up slightly and spinning him around. His chest was now pressed down to the cool counter, arse sticking up in the air.

The curly haired boy pushed up his shirt, eyes taking in the other boy's tan back. His hands ran down the curves of his hips, one coming to rest on a full arse cheek and the other going back up to scratch down his side. He leaned down, opening his mouth to drag his teeth down Louis' spine, hand moving over to rub the dimples over the curve of his bum. He heard Louis panting over the cold surface, smirking when he pressed a kiss into the pink marks on his skin.

Louis was laying there, waiting for something. He felt a small spark of impatience in him, squirming slightly under Harry and stilling whe he felt curls brush his neck and breath fan over the shell of his ear. He thrusted forward suddenly, knocking the air out of Louis unexpectedly and making the boy moan loudly in the same action. The small boy's eyes squeezed shut, the friction even more intense from the new angle. Harry had the boy's chest seizing from the shortened gasps coming from him, and he kissed the boy's neck.

"You like when I fuck you over the sink? Like having my big cock fuck you so perfectly and make you cum? I bet you could cum just like this, just by me fucking you. But I'm not _that _cruel." He whispered. They both looked into the mirror in front of them, Louis groaning at the sight, locking eyes with Harry as he moved back into Harry's movements. Harry's hand reached around the boy, grabbing his dick and pumping it firmly. He bit his lip, thrusting forward and watching Louis shiver as he went deeper and deeper.

"Ah, H-Harry... Please, fuck me deeper, make me cum!" Harry panted against the boy's ear, jerking his erection faster and thrusting so deep into Louis that he hit the bundle of nerves that would drive him over the edge. Louis moaned aloud, sure that anyone waiting outside of the door could've heard him. He bit his lip and all but thrusted his hips back, trying to make Harry hit that one spot again. Harry groaned lowly, making Louis practically sob.

"Are you gonna cum, baby? You gonna cum on my cock?" Harry whispered sweetly, using a low, loving tone as he watched Louis face contourt in pleasure. Louis nodded, feeling Harry hit his sweet spot again. His hips swiveled in anticipation, feeling Harry speed up from pleasure. Harry's free hand snaked around his front, coming to rest on his hip and pulling him against his chest as his other hand worked his erection and his thrust started to slow down slightly and go deeper and deeper until he was hitting his prostate with every movement.

Louis' body was reduced to pleasure wracking his bones to the core. With every hit to his prostate, he felt the warmth growing in his chest as Harry pumped his dick definetly. His breath was burdened with heavy pants, face and neck turning pink as his movements became jerky and uncontrollable. He moaned Loudly when Harry gave one last thrust, cumming deep inside of him and pushing Louis over the edge with him.

Louis' breathing settled as Harry backed away, pulling up his pants and putting Louis' back on him. Louis stood up straight, feeling the pain from being stretched start in his bum already. He turned to face Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

"That was... nice." He said with a gentle smile, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. The boy's hands came to his cheeks and he looked up. Harry leaned down and met their lips in a soft kiss, lips blending perfectly.

"I almost forgot to do that."


End file.
